


[日狛]《肋骨と心臓》

by graygraygray



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Summary: ※2014年2月出版同人誌《肋骨と心臓》網路全文再錄※狛枝中心本《悪夢と楽園》後續
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 5





	1. 〈ボクの肋骨、そして彼の〉

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[狛枝凪斗中心]《悪夢と楽園》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755230) by [graygraygray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray). 



> _白色的天花板。他眨了眨眼，反覆確認自己所見的確實就是──白色的天花板。不是時而漏水的地下室夾板、也不是鐵鑄的船艙、更不是老舊倉庫裡透著陽光的屋頂，甚至不是透明的塑膠殼膜……就只是白色的天花板。_
> 
> _狛枝馬上明白了。_
> 
> _感官逐漸回歸，視覺過後是聽覺，以及嗅覺。隔了很久，略顯麻痺的觸覺才往他的四肢百體蔓延。左半邊遲遲沒有知覺。他回想起來，不以為意。右手旁放著一把手術刀，巧妙藏在棉被裡，若他稍稍一動，刀子就會歪斜且毫不客氣地劃過他的手腕動脈。彷彿是計算好的，這把刀的主人肯定很熟悉人體構造和經脈位置呢。_
> 
> _狛枝盯著白色的天花板，心想：果然這次我也沒有死成啊。_
> 
> _都做到那種地步還是死不了，這可真是笑不出來啊，啊哈哈。_
> 
> _忘卻讚美歌的旋律與熊熊燃燒的火焰熱度，疼痛成為謊言。一切蛻變成謊言。狛枝凪斗從惡夢中醒來的那個瞬間，他確實感覺到了……_
> 
> _熟悉又更甚以往的強烈的無以復加的絕望感。_

**1.1**

黃百合的花語是「早日康復」。

醫院樓下的花店店員是這麼告訴他的。日向趁著午休時間來到醫院，本想直接去找狛枝，又覺得兩手空空前去探訪實在很不禮貌。反覆考量過後，他先行去了花店。醫院附近的花店店員是個滿面笑容略顯豐腴的女人，說話的時候酒窩會微微顫動。她親切地詢問他：啊啦啊啦，歡迎光臨。是要探病嗎？送給女朋友的？

……要給同事的。他說，感到些許不自在。

那麼百合花好嗎？店員接著問，雙手操持包裝紙與緞帶，形形色色的紙張疊在檯面上，色彩斑斕。店員繞到擺放鮮花的冷藏櫃前，指著其中的一大束花朵笑道：黃色的百合花，花語是「早日康復」哦。

他沒什麼主意，便隨意附和：好，就那個了，請幫我包起來。

不過用在男女朋友的時候有「分手」的意思，用在朋友上有「友誼長存」的意涵呢──

……。他又重複了一次：這是要給同事的。

日向付過賬，回到醫院大廳才猛然想到一個問題：狛枝那傢伙，該不會對花粉過敏吧？

最後他決定不去理會。午休時間所剩無幾（本來便不甚充裕），他必須在一點半以前回到辦公大樓，最晚也得趕在兩點以內。若是讓十神發現他沒有預先報備就翹班，八成會嘮叨唸個沒完。

百合花隱約散發淡雅的花香，十來朵黃百合沾滿水珠與裝飾用的金粉，枝葉修剪得宜，正是這些花開得最美的時刻。日向同工作人員出示身分證件，登上特殊用途的電梯，直達七樓。

未來機關設置的醫院提供一般民眾看診，六樓以上是機關專屬的私密病房，樓梯無法直接抵達，來往方法只有搭乘專用電梯。私密病房主要用以收留需要被特別處理的人物，像是狛枝凪斗這樣的人，又或像是罪木蜜柑這樣的人。他們被稱作「對於『未來』尚有危害之虞者」，用最簡單的話來說，這些人就是（或曾經是）身為絕望殘黨的一份子。

日向在上個月探望過罪木，沒有停留太久。他一個人坐上電梯，裡頭靜得連機器運轉的聲音都沒有，是完全的寂靜。他不禁想起那座連接草莓館與葡萄館的電梯，和那時相同，他們懷抱飢餓的心靈，在名為世界的死胡同裡兜轉著圈子，尋找生存的答案（但是現在，再也不需要犧牲）。

電梯門無聲地開了。

707室。

真不愧是狛枝，很有那傢伙的風格──這是日向的最初感想。

對方乍看之下不知究竟是幸運還是不幸的特質完全體現在這塊門牌上，「7」這個數字因為國情不同，對於數字意涵的解讀更是大大不同。……不過這裡是日本。他提醒自己，明白糾結對方病房的號碼並無意義，只是人們加諸觀念上的迷信。他敲了敲門，門的另一頭傳來聲悶悶的「請進」。

**1.2**

狛枝的病房是一整片的蒼白。幾乎讓他憶起賈巴沃克島醫院的那樣的白。造假的白色覆蓋上造假的白色，其之中有狛枝，同樣也白得近乎透明。對方一身淺米色的病人服是這個空間裡僅存異質的色彩。日向眨眨眼，從大片的白中辨識出狛枝模糊的輪廓。

「謝謝你來探望我，日向同學。」水波般身形的狛枝說。「一直以來都麻煩你了。」

「身體還好嗎？」他問，一邊揚起花束。「喏、這個……祝你早日康復。」

狛枝瞇起雙眼，說：「讓你破費了。真美的花，是黃百合對吧？」

「啊，好像是呢。我幫你裝起來。」

順著狛枝的指示，日向到浴室清洗花瓶，裝上自然水。他將那些黃百合安置穩當，才再度捧著沉重的花瓶回到病床前。

「可以請你幫我把它放在床頭櫃嗎？」狛枝問，又補了一句：我很喜歡花。

於是日向把花瓶放在白砂、石頭、乾燥押花、磚瓦和詩集的旁邊。

「……肚子會餓嗎？要吃點什麼嗎？」日向感到無所適從，又急著問。「呃，蘋果怎麼樣？」

狛枝笑出聲來：「一進門就忙個不停呢，日向同學。稍微坐下來休息一下？」

日向聞言坐上病床旁的看護椅，環視這間病房。

雖說是專用病房，這裡並沒有太多餘的配備，相形之下還要顯得簡陋。監視器倒是毫不遮掩地直面病床，露骨而尖銳（果然是機關的作風啊，日向心想）。房裡沒有電視、音響；甚至沒有收音機。一個帶窗簾的小窗戶，一張病床和看護椅，一個點滴架，一個床頭櫃（他猜那裡也藏著監視器），一個衣櫃，僅此而已。

加上他與他帶來的花瓶與花束，依舊為數不多。

狛枝不急著同他說話，目光直直望向黃百合，若有所思。日向才將注意力聚焦到狛枝的身體上──更正確地說，是他曾有過手掌的位置。狛枝無意避諱他，截肢後的左手赤裸裸地伏在棉被之上。截去手掌的肢體戳上好些管線，接連著到一旁的點滴架。

那裡本該有什麼的。日向想。卻在很久以前就沒有了。

「身體的狀況還好嗎？」他問。

「嗯，我的話還不錯呢。」狛枝回答，日向聽出話中玄妙，沒多做表示。「手術比我想像中還要快結束，記得日向同學送我到手術室外，下一次醒來後，就已經沒有了呢。」

「……」

「不過早就習慣用單手做事了，請不必為我擔心。」

「是嗎。」

兩人都知道這是注定要發生的事，無須在此多做文章。日向不清楚狛枝是不是真的明白截肢的必要性，更無法衡量江之島盾子作為他生命中有多麼重要，但只有一點他非常清楚：狛枝總不能和那隻左手共度一生。

日向一直以來秉持的總是一般人的思維，最簡單的想法，世俗的見解。沒有人會認為一個活人接著死人的手掌過生活是理所當然的，就像沒有人會覺得為了欺騙和隱瞞真相，而讓自己的腹部插上一把長槍是應該的。然而狛枝這麼做了。這些觀念對於日向和絕大多數的人來說都是正確的，但狛枝呢？狛枝和日向是一樣的嗎？

過去日向並不認為自己真正了解他，如今亦然。兩人在時間洪流中產生改變，他卻不能肯定（全然地、百分之百地、只有一種可能性地）這對狛枝就是正確的。沒有事情是絕對的。他現在所做的不過是將狛枝引上正途，不是正確，是正常。

相較綴滿希望與絕望，或幸與不幸的道路，日向想讓狛枝走在平穩而正常的路上。就算因此失去了什麼也好；就算那對狛枝而言，是極為重要的事物也好。他逐步剝奪對方擁有的東西，不忍再目睹狛枝用那樣的神情，那樣的話語與行動來傷害自己與他人。

他們正在進行不等值的交換，輕重失衡。日向站在高處，奪走狛枝緊緊揣抱在懷中的東西。日向認為自己是個自私的人，但對方何嘗又不是呢？日向為了自己而去幫助狛枝，狛枝為了自己而接受日向的幫助。

這一瞬間，他們早已成為共犯。

**1.3**

來探望狛枝之前，日向曾和狛枝的主治醫生短暫討論過他的狀況。

他們坐在機器與大疊的資料中，醫生抽出一份並不薄的調查書，純黑色書皮鑲著斗大的未來機關字眼。裡頭有幾張病歷表，他們互相扔著醫療術語，交換意見。一定專業知識的基礎下，對話進行地十分順利。有半面牆那麼大的螢幕展示著好些診療照片，全是狛枝的照片和檢測結果，像是左手肘的切斷面和x光照一類。

「停，等等。這是……」正談到後遺症併發的可能性，日向制止醫生切換投影片，指向x光照的一處。瞇起眼睛細看，在他眼前的是卸去皮肉，只剩骨骼與器官形狀的狛枝的身體，其中赫然開出一個窟窿，散發銀光。一根根整齊且對稱的結構裡，他的第十二對肋骨呈現斷裂面。

醫生解釋：「那是過去的舊傷，恐怕是因為強大外力撞擊造成的肋骨斷裂。患者在該處的皮膚上亦有開刀過的痕跡，不過刀疤已經淡得快要看不太出來，應該有過一段時間了。」

過去。舊傷。外力撞擊。肋骨斷裂。

日向抓到幾個關鍵字，重新將對話導回正題。

**1.4**

狛枝的殘肢包裹上繃帶，這樣突兀地卻又這樣和諧地與他融為一體。看得久了，日向幾乎要忘記他的手「曾經不是這樣」的模樣。既沒有殘缺，也沒有她的左手的時候，他們還待在賈巴沃克島──待在希望更生程式的事。雖然狛枝的左手最後握住要貫穿自己腹部的長槍繩索，等待毒氣降臨，日向不希望自己忘掉最初的沙濱上，狛枝曾對他伸出援手一事。

他們在希望更生程式中的島上生活不過二十二天，不到一個月的日子卻足夠改變他的一輩子。現在他又比過去要與狛枝相處地更久了，看法總在改變，觀念總在調適。確實他和狛枝都和當初不一樣了。面對對方時日向總要提醒自己：不要抱著先入為主的想法，更不要全盤接受或斷然否認。

日向提到工作方面的事，還有至今駐守在島上的索妮亞等人的近況。狛枝靜靜聽著，不時回覆一兩句感想。他們貌似不著邊際的閒聊，終究要觸及重點（彷彿船撞上暗礁）。日向再次提醒自己：不要急著去質疑對方的話，儘管不了解狛枝，他還是想試著去了解。他想要了解他。

日向開口叫道對方的名字：「狛枝。」

「嗯？」

「我必須要問你個問題……」他吞了口口水。

「……你對江之島盾子……是怎麼想的。」

狛枝露出些許詫異的神情，這個質問在一年間早被不同的人問過成千數萬次，但從日向口中說出還是第一次。日向也讓機關盤問過好多遍，諸如：「江之島盾子是你的誰」、「你是在什麼機會下遇見江之島盾子」、「為什麼會成為超高校級的絕望」、「現在你對江之島盾子有什麼想法」、「江之島」、「江之島」、「超高校級的絕望」……同樣質量的字句進行排列組合，核心指向那個女人。

「這個嘛，」狛枝思考了一會，坦然道：「嗯，我愛過她。」

「……」

「一開始是憎恨哦。自從得知她的存在，我千方百計地想要見她一面，然後……」狛枝伸直左手臂，牽動扎在肉上的線路，一層青紫色的血管浮現。「想要殺了她。漸漸地，我發現有多麼恨她，就變得有多麼愛她。我想讓自己變得和她一樣呢。」

「我愛過她。」狛枝說。「像是以前的我愛著希望那樣。」

說實話，日向並不跟他有同樣的感覺。他對於江之島盾子的看法，更多是「沒有看法」。接觸活著的江之島盾子早是日向不抱懷任何情感的時期，在希望再生程式裡見到的人工智能姑且也算是她的一部分的話，帶給日向的感覺是「惡意」。凌駕於「絕望」之上的「惡意」。就這點來說，狛枝和江之島確實是相似的。

狛枝現在還是愛著希望的吧。日向從他對他的態度就可以猜到七八分，若不是還惦記著他體內「超高校級的希望」，狛枝又怎麼會對「預備學科」的自己如此溫和呢。姑且不論江之島盾子，狛枝對於日向創又有什麼看法？習於用二分法判別世界的狛枝的眼中，日向創是屬於哪一邊的？

「那你今後……打算怎麼辦呢。」日向說，語氣壓抑地彷彿不是個問題。

「日向同學又是怎麼打算的？」狛枝反問他，笑意裡帶著些許哀傷。「你的希望是什麼呢？」

「……總而言之，」日向避過對方的希望論不談，道：「我有我該做的事必須去做。」

狛枝沉默不語。

日向看了眼手錶，時間差不多了。口袋裡手機的未接來電正以靜音的狀態下增加，午後的陽光自窗外斜斜射入，打亮狛枝死白的膚色。他們兩個竟然能心平氣和地坐在這裡，討論關於江之島的話題，這是過去的他怎麼也沒可能想到的。

「我差不多該走了。」最後他說。

「好，路上小心。」狛枝道。「希望十神同學不會太為難你。」

日向起身把百葉窗的扇葉闔起來，臨走前還是削了顆蘋果給狛枝吃，就擺在床邊。

「出院的時候我會來接你。」他說。

「謝謝你。」狛枝回應。

日向站在房門口，遲疑地又補了一句：「……我明天還會再來。」

「明天見，日向同學。」狛枝說。

**1.5**

日向離開後，狛枝自床上蹣跚爬起，走至窗邊，揭開半掩著的窗簾，隔著玻璃窗看著對方步出醫院的身影。他在心中默默數著數：一、二、三……直到十。對方這時回過頭，朝他在的樓層看了過來。狛枝一愣，仍露出微笑對他揮手。

日向皺起眉頭的表情像在無聲地表達：病人就該好好待在床上別亂動。不過他姑且還是向他點頭示意，狛枝一直等到對方走出視線外、再也看不見以後，才放下簾子，走回對方剛才坐的椅子旁，從那一側上了床。他看著五斗櫃，覺得耳根有些熱。

對方送了他一束黃百合。

他喜歡花，喜歡百合花，這束黃百合更美得無從挑剔。然而他再怎麼喜歡花，卻會對花粉過敏；花粉經由空氣潛入他的呼吸道，開始產生反應，用鼻子呼吸彷彿成為奢侈的特權。儘管如此，他並不想把它們扔掉。狛枝奮力將身子朝花瓶湊近，這間不算大的病房充斥花香與花粉。

花。他想。黃色的百合花……日向同學送我的花。

日向同學你知道嗎？黃百合的花語……

狛枝稍稍一想，又笑了。對於「日向同學」而言，有什麼會是他不知道的呢？「什麼都知道的日向同學」。他的視線移向頭頂白色的天花板，回想有著一頭長髮的對方，和剛剛那個「日向同學」相同有著鮮紅雙眼的「日向同學」。

「神座出流」。

「超高校級的希望」。

南方島嶼醫院的病房裡，床畔邊，對方同他說：我叫做日向創。

當時狛枝就決定了：現在和我在一起的是「日向同學」。那時與他在船艙裡相對而坐的男人都說自己叫做「日向創」啊。他會順從對方的說法，無論是「日向創」還是「神座出流」，站在他面前的這個人都擁有同一副軀殼與大腦，擁有他所深愛的希望。他所愛憐的一樣也沒缺少，又何必在意形式上的稱謂呢？

「日向同學」就是「日向同學」哦。就算「日向同學」有著如何平凡的過去，就算他曾經是預備學科，都不會影響到他所深愛的那個「日向同學」。一開始他是這麼想的。他是這麼決定的。他可以在對方身上瞧見洋溢的希望，多麼美好啊。

然而從希望更生程式醒來後，待在賈巴沃克島與他相處的那個「日向同學」實在太日向了。狛枝簡直無法將他與記憶裡的兩人重疊（是的，那時他確實認為「日向創」和「神座出流」是分別的兩個人）。他所知道的「日向同學」敏銳而果斷，細心而具行動力，有話直說，和每個人都能處得很好；嘴上雖然總說著麻煩，卻還是會和他一起行動，是一個溫柔到無可救藥的人。兩人在圖書館裡一起讀書，在沙濱上散步……

他記得很清楚：那船艙、那搖晃、那片一望無際的海洋總算冒出陸地的樣子、坐在他對面眼神中毫無情感的「日向同學」。當下狛枝真不知道他就是超高校級的希望，更不知曉他的名字。深愛的對象站在他面前而他渾然不知。一無所知。狛枝不時會夢見那場景（取代有著巨大花朵與女人的夢）：灰暗的視線裡只有那眼睛是明亮的，鮮豔如同血色，海水浸入船艙，將雙方淹沒。他們沒有誰站起身，話語泡在水裡浮爛，直到他發不出聲來。對方亦不搭理，狛枝只能瞪著對方的雙眼，逐步被剝奪呼吸。

他看了很久，總算在他一直以為是純白色的天花板上找到一塊汙漬。汙漬小小的，待在角落，並不破壞整體的美感。大概對他來說，純白的天花板和其上頭的一小塊汙漬，就像是要被分類為「神座出流」和「日向創」的這兩個人。預備學科在超高校級的希望面前，其實也沒什麼大不了的。

狛枝感到自己正在被那雙紅眼睛凝視著，安然進入睡眠中。

**1.6**

「我明天還會再來。」

隔天，又再隔一天，日向依舊如此向他道別。狛枝沒有再到窗邊看他離去的身影，因為他知道這不是敷衍了事的場面話，明天他仍能見到準時翹班的對方。他在病房渡過的日子堆疊起來，累積出厚度，每當從日向口中聽見這句話，狛枝的心中有一部分感到放鬆，另一部分莫名緊繃起來。

對方不斷允諾關乎「明日」的約定，像是要讓他安心，又像是要穩固自己的意念。明明不用這麼做也沒關係的。一次又一次履行的承諾，狛枝彷彿把從月曆撕下的紙張踩到腳下，他何嘗不知，永遠不會是他去壓垮這些歲月。被壓垮的只有他。狛枝總是一次又一次履行的是從那高處狠狠跌落。跌進深淵。跌得多了，身影變小了。他變得更加渺小了。寧願不要承諾。

日向給他的東西太多了。狛枝自認承受不起。

無論是承諾或是信任或是情感，加諸於人或被加諸，建立起關係的下場是毀滅。經驗這麼告訴他的。回憶這麼告訴他的。對於日向的善意，他無以回報。孓然一身的他能夠餽贈給日向的，什麼也沒有。

儘管如此，儘管如此日向依舊如此向他道別：我明天還會再來。

……明天見。狛枝掙扎了很久，只是這麼說。

好幾個明天，又是好幾個明天，日向比中午的飯食還要準確地出現（他並不是特別要表示醫院怠慢他的飲食，像他這種垃圾，有得吃喝就該謝天謝地不是嗎？），自從發現他的鼻塞以後，日向也不再帶花來了，取而代之的是一些書和食物。對方總能猜到他的喜好，從莎士比亞到安徒生，從赫拉巴爾到徐四金，《查拉圖斯特拉如是說》、《基度山恩仇記》、《百年孤寂》……

他從書中看見他自己，也看見日向對他的看法。

日向給予他的書與好意，早就堆滿整間病房了。

**1.7**

狛枝在很多個獨處的時間，用右手提起手腕，將手掌貼至頸側。手掌是冰冷的。冰得不像人體該有的溫度，而它的確──不再是個人。左手。手指、手掌、手腕直到小臂半截。超高校級的絕望的左手。江之島盾子的左手。她留在世上的東西似乎就只剩下這個了，狛枝想，然後自己切下她的左手，接到自己手上。他得到了她的手掌，絕望被遺留了，被轉移了，被交替過去了。

脖子皮膚表面起了雞皮疙瘩。一顆又一顆，狛枝嚥下唾液，他靠著能夠活動的右手去調整左手掌的動作；大拇指摁住下顎，其餘四指壓到側頸。他突然又感覺不到江之島了。感覺不到絕望了。這左手根本沒有知覺，沒有體溫，沒有味道。狛枝失望透頂，自己是為了什麼才砍下她的手掌啊。儘管垃圾如他的左手和她的左手並不構成等價互換，但怎麼樣也該有點用處啊！該有點用處啊！

這不是連殺了他都辦不到嗎？

狛枝真是失望透頂。對他來說，死並不可怕，視命如草芥的狛枝凪斗恐懼的只是無價值的死亡。死也要死得有意義。打個比方，像要消耗大量的燃料來轉變成能量，如果能發出耀眼的光輝，他願作為那些多而雜的燃料被燃燒殆盡。就算無法親眼看到，想到得以成為希望的食糧，他便能從容就義。如果他的所作所為沒有意義，那一切不就只是謊言嗎？

沒有什麼比「沒有意義」還要更令人懼怕。他想要變成有價值的人，為此奉獻，為此犧牲。他捧上無數的牲禮，只要他能夠變得更有意義，被誰重視，足夠讓人們追憶，而且會有人永遠不曾忘記他，與他和希望劃上等號的話……於他，就已經是莫大的幸福了。

**1.8**

日向帶著叔本華與病歷表前來的一天。

狛枝今天第一次換繃帶，他趁機看到自己截肢後的傷口。比起當初歪七扭八自己胡亂縫起來的傷口，外科醫生的手腕明顯高明太多，細細的縫合線密合地依附彼此，條理分明。醫生從他的大腿拿了一塊皮去拚補傷口，小手臂上的皮膚顏色深淺不一。

對方表示他和上級報備過了才來醫院，今天可以待比較久。又幫他把凋零的花從花瓶裡抽出來。狛枝床邊的地板掉滿乾枯的花瓣，日向嘮叨道：「花枯掉就要丟了啊……」狛枝回道：「因為是日向同學送我的花啊。」

「……誰送的都一樣吧。」日向集合花瓣與碎落葉，俐落地丟進垃圾桶裡。

「護士和我說三天後就可以開始復健了，」日向翻起病歷的樣子十足像個專業人士。「然後再下週可以開始試著裝上義手。如果你情況不錯的話，就可以出院啦。」

「聽起來真不錯。」他輕聲附和，明顯有些敷衍。

日向翻過下一張表單，上頭是他的x光照。對方看著那張黑色底的照片，遞給他瞧。

「聽說你以前出過意外，肋骨斷了兩根。」日向說，視線就停在他的胸膛上：「方便的話，可以告訴我發生了什麼事嗎？」

狛枝不知道日向為何突然提起這件事，仍據實以報：「以前我有和日向同學提過吧，我小時候 被綁架的事。」

「嗯。」

「是那個時候留下來的傷哦。犯人想要我父母親的保險金，趁我從放學的時候把我擄走了。拿水潑啊，用腳踹啊，還有球棒跟其他武器，好幾次我都痛暈了過去。當時我真的以為自己會死掉呢，哈哈哈。」

「……」日向沉默：「不要用那種樣的口氣講這種話啊。」

「我只是在陳述事實喔，日向同學。」狛枝說：「如你所見，我這不是還活著嗎？」

他可是連死都死不了的活著。想死也死不了的活著。

──厚顏無恥的活著哦。

見日向不說話，他繼續侃侃而談：「而且肋骨什麼的，平常沒什麼作用，很脆弱，真是毫無意義呢。反而斷掉後內插傷到臟器更容易引發生命危險，簡直是累贅吧？是負擔不是嗎？不知所謂！神怎麼會創造出肋骨在人體內呢？說是要保護器官，可是發生意外的時候最容易傷害到器官的不就是肋骨嗎？」

「日向同學，我啊，」狛枝瞇起雙眼：「是真的不能明白喔。當時斷掉兩根肋骨真是太幸運了呢。」

**1.9**

「早上八點半準時在公寓樓下碰頭。」

狛枝做完整套復健流程，安置了義手。操作義手的動作也變得流暢，終於在今晚得到出院許可。他甫回到住所，日向便交代他明日一起去上班。狛枝道了好，兩人在走廊道別；他從他的大門進到他的房間，日向從隔壁的大門進到他自己的房間。名牌和睦地並排在一起，這層樓共三間房，最左邊是貳大、中間是日向、靠近電梯與樓梯間的則是狛枝。

狛枝帶到醫院的行李不多，他將各種物件回歸原位：之前住過半把個月，這房子還是冷清地像沒有人住過。他不小心讓茶几嗑到小腿，痛得直在地上打滾。

門鈴在此刻響了，他一拐一拐地去開門，果然是日向（不幸與幸運總是接踵而來）。

日向端著一個冒著熱氣的鍋子，淡淡道：「咖哩，我做太多了，吃點吧。」

「歡迎歡迎，真是不好意思……」他挪了個位置給對方進來，要伸手接鍋，日向卻不讓。狛枝也不和他爭，又問：「要叫貳大同學過來嗎？」

「這個時間他吃過了。」日向篤定地說，一板一眼地坐在玄關脫鞋。

狛枝細細觀察對方的動作：如果是以前的日向同學，手上拿著東西的時候，會直接踩著鞋後跟就把鞋脫了。像這樣慢條斯理地還先把鍋子放在旁邊的地板，再用手好好將鞋子脫下，該說他變得有餘裕了嗎？還是因為什麼其他原因？狛枝胡亂猜想著，一邊闔上門。

「你這裡有白飯嗎？」日向問。

「沒有……」他答。

「……那白米呢？」

「……」

「……我回去一趟。」

日向再回來時捧著一小鍋熱騰騰的白飯，腳上不是皮鞋而是拖鞋。這次很快便進到客廳，狛枝提醒道「日向同學，小心別撞到茶几哦，桌腳很尖的」，日向回他「喔，不會，倒是你自己小心點」，看也不看便繞了過去，連個邊也沒擦到。

「……」狛枝的小腿骨還在隱隱作痛。

差五分十點，兩人晚餐在狛枝家的餐桌上展開。日向舀了好大一匙的咖哩到他盤子裡，說「要全吃完啊」，遞過湯匙給他。明明是狛枝家，日向卻比他還要了解餐具擺放的地方。做起事來絲毫不費心神，一進廚房就想把白飯放到電鍋裡（「怎麼都是灰塵？」日向驚訝地問他。「還沒什麼機會用到……」他回答。），淨要往狛枝的胃裡添。

「真的吃不下了。」他第三次重申，日向總算作罷，騰出手來給他切水果。「日向同學自己都沒什麼吃啊？」

日向用一副「你以為現在幾點了」的表情瞧他。為了出院，他跑手續流程花了許多時間，醫院方面不是太願意放行，狛枝又重複做了好多次檢測，離開醫院時天色已經全黑了。舟車勞頓，現在的確絕不是晚餐時間。

對方牛頭不對馬嘴地回了句：「你太瘦了。」把一盤切好的水梨端到餐桌上。

日向幾乎每個晚上都來他家裡同他吃晚餐。

狛枝半是玩笑地對他說「雖說是我的看護員，日向同學也照顧得太無微不至了吧？機關真是委屈你了。」對方卻視若罔聞，只道：「東西快冷掉了還不趕緊吃。」

第一天是咖哩、第二天是飯糰、第三天是放滿香菇與肉絲的粥。

狛枝漸漸發現了。日向總是帶著單手就可以食用的食物到他家，雖然少了隻手，不過右手才是他的慣用手啊。對方不可能會不知道。面對日向的態度，狛枝想提醒他：明明小心翼翼是沒有必要的。作為一個人、一個病患或者他自己，多餘的用心只是不值得啊。他並不配得到這些。他不好意思要對方別再那麼做，卻也無以為繼。他們共同執行這沒有意義的行為，像是投球遊戲，日向投擲，狛枝接收後拋回去，名為善意或者同情的玻璃球在兩人之間傳遞，總有一刻會掉到地上，碎成兩半。

前幾天大阪發生暴動，很多人尚留在關西分部待命，日向接到支援請求，昨晚連夜搭車趕去了（他捎來簡訊：明天你自己去機關吧）。今早辦公室裡人少了不少，苗木、十神和霧切三位是得知事件後第一批趕到現場的機關成員，狛枝和同為駐留組的小泉和西園寺聊得不是很開，整個上午就默默地在座位上辦公。

單論文書處理，他還挺在行的。狛枝不時瞥過一旁日向的座位，平時他和其他的機關成員的互動本就少得可憐，說歸說狛枝等人和其他曾擁有超高校級稱號的人們穿著一樣的制服、做著同一份工作、為未來機關效力；他們的過去仍是無法抹滅的。光是絕望殘黨的身分便令人聞之色變，敬而遠之。狛枝懂得這道理，亦不自討沒趣。

所幸苗木待他們還是很寬厚友善，一下子這些人都不在身邊，狛枝真有些不習慣。他和日向總是一起從公寓走到機關本部，同時間打卡上下班；對方一進辦公室就會照人數幫同事們泡咖啡，吃午飯也會叫上他，更別提每晚拎著飯來監督他進食。他們共同行動的時間之長久，已經讓狛枝在無形中如此依賴對方嗎？

狛枝吃掉代充午餐的小餅乾，從中庭慢慢步回辦公室。他轉過轉角，正好在他們部門前面，看到一個抱著大量文件的男人。一身制服證明對方也是機關成員，他看起來想要打開門，卻怎麼也無法從那堆文件裡抽身。

「好像很重呢，需要幫忙嗎？」他站在對方的身後輕聲問道，用右手推開半透明的夾門。

「不好意思，那就麻……」男人的話語在看見狛枝的臉時嘎然止住，笑容凍結在臉上，沒多久，換成一張冷峻的臭臉。真是明顯的態度轉換啊。狛枝心想。

「是『你們』啊。」擁有某個超高校級才能的男人鄙視著地說，謝也沒謝就走進辦公間，把文件一股腦兒地扔到苗木桌上。狛枝摸摸鼻子準備走回座位，和折返的對方碰個正著。

「……請過。」狛枝說，把自己擠到靠近牆的地方，留了一大片通道。

「別把自己想得太偉大，」男人不屑地啐了聲，瞪著他和日向等人的座位，低聲忿忿道：「……你們死有餘辜。」


	2. 〈俺の心臓とあいつの〉

_他的頭髮終於全變回原先的棕褐色了。_

_日向對於自己身體的變化並非沒有察覺，在一定允許的範圍內，他選擇知而不聞，視而不見。選擇性的問題罷了。和自己頭髮的生長速度相比，還有些更必須重視的東西要處理。像是世界，像是未來，像是狛枝凪斗。_

_從希望更生程式中醒來的半年多，他日日與忙碌為伍。很多個夜晚夢魘糾纏著他，他心裡的某個聲音，某個他自己發出來的聲音說道：這就是你想要的？你得到這副頭腦與這麼多的才能，就是要像個奴才盡做些雜事？你的使命感呢？義務呢？你身為你出生在這個世界上是為了什麼？_

_要給那聲音安上一張臉孔，恐怕不是長髮男子的模樣，而是還沒有進入希望之峰學園時的自己。對一切懷抱願景抱負的自己，充滿憧憬的日向創。青澀的他，從中學的課桌椅站起，咆哮地問他。_

_日向在每個夜晚對過去的自己說：沒有人知道自己出生在世界上的使命是什麼，但是現在的我有必須要做的事。因為我有伙伴要守護啊。_

_他的夢魘沉默地消失在過往眾人的目光當中。_

**2.1**

日向在一個禮拜後回到東京，帶來好消息。

消息來自隔著一片海洋外的南方島嶼──邊古山終於醒了。被他們稱為十神的「超高校級的詐欺師」與「超高校級的料理人」花村輝輝也決定回到機關本部接受更為專業的看護。迎接他們的船約莫再半個月就能抵達賈巴沃克島，日向趕緊為即將歸來的夥伴們張羅接下來在東京的衣食住行（當然還是由機關配給）。

狛枝聽到這件事，心情挺是複雜，他的矛盾情結根深蒂固栽植在心中，原屬於天秤兩端的物件開始接近碰撞；希望的象徵和絕望的殘黨，天差地遠的兩個名稱同時擺在他們這群人身上。狛枝無法釋懷，永遠不會原諒自己。他大概一輩子無法從這份感覺中逃離。

偶爾狛枝會想起罪木與他的對話，是啊，為什麼他沒有死呢？如果在過往的任何一個當下死去，他都可以貫徹心中深信不疑的真理（即使那是錯的），品嘗極其甜美的死亡。為了希望或為了絕望，為了其中任何一方，他或許該在毒氣蔓延的瞬間就不再醒來。

但那只是惡夢。

是他經歷的一場夢境而已。

狛枝被告知了真相。他的愛意再也不純粹，卻又無法真正屬於任何一方。他捨棄了希望，絕望捨棄了他，等到他回頭，再次被希望捨棄。他沒有容身之處了，或者他曾經以為的歸屬僅是他自以為是的愚蠢錯覺。狛枝感到雙手雙腳被綁在往兩個方向疾馳的車輪上，現實毫不留情地，狠狠將他撕裂成兩半。

**2.2**

未來機關承擔復興世界的重責大任，江之島盾子死後兩年，「人類史上最大最惡的絕望事件」的影響趨近和緩，狛枝從苗木那裡看到成員奔波各地拍下的照片：新都市的誕生、制度法規的確立、整片欣欣向榮的農田、復甦的古蹟、搶救回來的藝術品、展露微笑的人民、新生的嬰兒……

他們眼見那牆坍塌了，同樣的地方又有新的牆建立起來。人類數萬年的活動在可被發現的速度之下驚人回歸。化整為零，周而復始。

但是，過去的事卻不能當作沒發生過。日向對他說，聲音壓得要掉到地上。狛枝聽了，悠悠回道：是啊，我也是這麼認為的（尾音高得翳入天邊）。

很多時候他認為周圍的人對他太溫柔了。應該要更加譴責他才對，更加殘酷地對待他才對。之前那個機關成員說得並沒有錯，他們這樣的人死有餘辜。說著「對不起我不是有意的」或者「當初我鬼迷心竅才會幹出那種事」就可以彌補了嗎？就可以撫慰死者嗎？並不能吧，都是徒勞吧？世間才沒那麼簡單，表達出歉意然後呢？又代表什麼？不過是在自我滿足，試圖平復罪惡感的行為罷了。

狛枝旁觀著日向著了魔般的工作，他知道是的這是在補償，但太微不足道又太不足掛齒了。對方真的認為身為絕望殘黨的他們可以被原諒嗎？他有這麼單純嗎？難道他真的不懂這道理嗎？狛枝認為日向是懂得的，但他像是不懂那般付出所有他得以付出的。

所以他才總說日向太過溫柔。為了無法挽回的事情拚盡心力，對世界是如此，對七海千秋是如此，對他自己亦是如此。或許他是想：世界是這三者中，最易於挽回的事物也說不定。

**2.3**

日向收到前去賈巴沃克島的貳大與終里的電報，航行一切順利，可能會比預定的日期還要早到達目的地。他連忙撥了電話過去通知，每天再忙，他都不忘和賈巴沃克島維持通信，今天是田中接的。

「啊，田中嗎，最近還好嗎？」他招呼道。

『哈、真是個愚蠢的問題啊日向創！本王已經掌握這個世界的命脈，毀滅世界就在我一念之間……』

「看你這麼有精神真是太好了。」他笑道。「可以麻煩把電話交給左右田嗎？」

『喂？』不久，左右田的聲音道。

「船在太平洋上了，再不久就到你們那邊了，該準備準備囉。」

『這我當然知道啊，包在我身上！』

「到時候希望更生程式……」日向想起那名少女的身影，關於七海千秋的事情。只能活在遊戲中的她在眾人都離開過後，會落到什麼下場呢？

日向心頭一緊，他不曾覺得七海只是一個遊戲裡的角色，她會思考、有情感，懂得表達，甚至為了他們的性命犧牲自己。倘若有人問日向是抱著什麼心情活到現在，他絕對會回答：我是懷著「相信」的心情、因為與夥伴們的繫絆奮鬥著。

「到時候希望更生程式的核心機體，可以一起幫我帶回來嗎。」日向請求道，沒有用過多的言語，只是平鋪直敘地。

『……我明白了。』左右田意外地沒多問上幾句，又說：『那我讓九頭龍聽電話啊！』

「謝啦。」

一番折騰後，電話再度轉移，九頭龍嘶啞卻顯得有精神的嗓音傳出：『……怎樣？』

「邊古山醒了，恭喜你。」日向說。

『……謝謝啊。』九頭龍坦然說道。

「一切都還好？」

日向心想自己已經多久沒聽到九頭龍的笑聲了？只見他愉快地說：『不能再更好了。』

十幾天飛逝般地過了，一行人抵達日本的當天，日向同機關請了公假，與狛枝、小泉、西園寺、澪田在苗木的陪同下到港口接風。船笛聲嗚嗚響著，許久未見的左右田頭髮又長長了，索妮亞一改以往的裙裝打扮，身著簡單的長褲現身，黃金色長髮亦隨性地以馬尾紮起，在海風中飄逸。田中圍巾裡冒出三隻倉鼠的耳朵和眼睛盯著他們瞧，肩膀上的鸚鵡大叫：「血之盛宴！血之盛宴！」

邊古山醒來以後，九頭龍因為心理因素一直睜不開的右眼變得能夠看見了。他小心地攙扶著邊古山下船，站到日向他們的面前。

「好久不見。」日向說。和醒來的邊古山面對面還是第一次，記憶中那位耿直的女子垂下視線。

「少爺承蒙你關照了。」邊古山頷首，低著頭就要道謝。

「佩子！」九頭龍出聲道，連忙要阻止。

「千萬別這樣說。」日向按住她的肩膀。「大家互相幫助。」

他準備要去看望未醒的兩人的情況，苗木從一旁站出來，眼神中流露出藏不住的感動。

「辛苦你們了。」他嬌小的身體挺直背脊，深深鞠了個躬，一字一句慢慢地、又鏗鏘有力地說道：「──歡迎回來。」

**2.4**

新成員入住公寓的歡迎儀式辦得轟轟烈烈，左右田的住處在狛枝樓下，等例行的調查結束後，幾人也要納入機關的體制下。

狛枝走到樓梯轉角，見左右田一個人蹲在角落擺弄著傢伙。他仔細看，那是條約十公分粗的管路，連結著公寓其中一條的排水系統，不過使用率甚低，也不見人去整修。左右田發現狛枝的存在，速速瞥了一眼，點了頭代替招呼，埋頭繼續作業。

「那個，壞很久了。」狛枝說。

「是喔，那今天就讓我左右田和一把它修好吧！」左右田捲起袖管，興致更顯高昂。

「左右田同學真的很喜歡機械呢。」他說。

「普通囉，誰叫機械不會背叛人呢─」

「是這樣嗎。」狛枝回想起種種不甚美好的記憶，並不去反駁。

「不過你真的對機械很有本事呢。」他淺淺一笑：「畢竟，這是你們與生俱來的才能啊。」

「你說得不對。」左右田停下手中動作，用沾滿機油的板手指他。「喂狛枝，我話可是說在前頭啊！我對機械開始產生興趣的契機可是很碰巧的啊。」

黑色液體自指尖流下，左右田不以為意，逕自說道：「我剛上小學的時候，父母因為老家出了點事──呃，好像是我的祖父過世了吧──把我寄放到叔父家十天。叔父家我很常去所以也不陌生了。那天剛好大人們都去忙了，我一個人繞到叔父的車庫去。」他像是想起什麼那樣喀喀笑起來，「然後車庫裡啊，竟然有一台修理到一半的腳踏車呢。工具也放在旁邊，大概是叔父弄到一半吧，是台又髒又舊的腳踏車。」

「我要說的是！狛枝，並不是像你所想的那樣。所謂的才能就只是這麼單純的東西喔。也許天賦是存在的，但沒有契機跟努力是不行的。你以為我就這樣把腳踏車修好了？才沒有！我把車庫搞得一團亂，腳踏車被解體地七零八落，挨了叔父好一頓罵咧。那個時候我有夠不服氣的，下定決心：我絕對要把那台腳踏車修好！」

「如果那時候我的祖父沒有過世、我的父母沒有把我寄放到叔父家、我沒有走進車庫、叔父的腳踏車沒有壞掉、我沒有被叔父責罵，只要其中一點不成立，我就不會變成現在的我喔。這和你的『運氣』是不一樣的。」

「狛枝，難道在你的眼中，卸去『超高校級』才能的我們，只是『平凡人』的我們，就那麼一文不值嗎？」

狛枝說不出話來。左右田轉過身繼續調整管線，慢慢說道：「其實啊，我們都只是普通人哦，狛枝。」

他又補了一句：「比你想得還要普通的多。」

**2.5**

今天是他們部門的大掃除日。

日向從上級機關那裡接下隔週的任務，被指名要和狛枝一起行動。看著那任務內容，他感受到濃厚的針對意味。日向不予置評，確認好執行時間和大略流程，便急忙趕回部門去幫忙打掃。大家的西裝外套都被掛到其他地方，每個人鬆開領帶，捲起袖管認真幹活，平常並不活絡的辦公室裡充滿吵雜的笑聲。

日向喜歡這些聲音。

十神皺著眉頭，不耐煩地警告腐川：「妳給我到旁邊去，別來幫倒忙。」

「啊咧？咦？為什……啊啊啊啊是的白夜大人！」平時被頤指氣使慣了的腐川被告知什麼都不用做，頓時感到很不自在。然而十神嚴厲的視線一掃過，她立刻脹紅了臉接受這個命令。

「這一定又是新的一種放置玩法吧！我感受到您的愛了啊白夜大人！」

「……」十神果斷忽略對方的反應，拿了自個兒桌上的東西就想離開，倒也沒有要幫忙打掃的樣子。日向瞥了眼十神手中的紙張，上頭有無數細密的數字與上升下降的箭頭排列。

「十神，你拿的是股票專欄吧？」日向問。

在他爆炸式的頭髮綁上頭巾的葉隱哇哇大叫：「小十神要去偷懶啊！這樣不行唄！」

「閉嘴。」十神高傲地抬起臉龐，帶著無比自信說道：「我可是要復興十神財閥的男人。」

日向要把整個手推車的雜物推到掃除間分類，腐川冬子仍忸怩地待在辦公室外的通道，看起來無所適從。十神早已不知去向，看來他在腐川要上前騷擾的時候又下了「不准跟來，乖乖待在外面」的命令吧。日向看了她一眼，腐川神經質地尖聲說道：「你在看、看什麼啊看！沒看過醜女嗎！」

「……我沒有那個意思。」日向無奈地說道：「如果很閒的話，要不要和我一起把這個推到掃除間？」

「你你、你你你難道在約我嗎！誰知道你腦袋瓜裡在打什麼壞主意！」腐川說話的速度加劇。「況且我、我已經跟白夜大人約定好了！我會一直在這裡等候他的，呼嘻嘻嘻……！」

「如果妳這麼堅持我也不勉強……」日向無言以對。「改變心情的話，就來幫下忙吧。」

他繼續推動那沉重的手推車，而身後，在經過反覆的思考，一個習於尾隨的腳步聲，窸窸窣窣地黏了上來。

腐川火速在他準備關上掃除間時竄入，和十神一樣，也沒有任何要幫忙的打算。日向不以為意，按下電源開關，這掃除間也充當雜物間使用，空間還真是不小，就是灰塵多了點。腐川聳著肩膀窩在角落，眼鏡下的眼睛不住向左右游移。正當她打算開口說些什麼，一塊灰塵自天花板悠然掉落，掃到她的鼻頭。

「我說你……哈、哈啾！」

啊……難怪要讓她迴避大掃除。

日向這麼想的時候已經太遲了。一片塵埃中，亮晃晃的剪刀勾上對方指尖，「超高校級的殺人鬼」滅族者翔在掃除間華麗登場。

「啊啦啦啦？這是怎麼啦？」不同於畏畏縮縮的腐川，滅族者翔此時精力旺盛地環顧四周，過於長而鮮紅的舌頭吐在嘴唇外，用充紅的眼白看他。「話說回來，你是誰啊？」

「之前也見過吧，我叫日向創。」他倒是不驚訝，腐川冬子的另一個身分不是秘密很久了。日向先把紙箱放到地上準備分門別類，滅族者翔箭步跳起，甩著剪刀，一下子已經站在鐵架上了。

她歪著頭思考了一下，說：「我想起你了！明明是男人胸部卻很大啊、太可恨了！」

「……還真是不好意思。」

「啊對了，妳不是喜歡美男子嗎？」日向和她閒聊起來，同時把上層櫥櫃的東西往下搬。

「那已經是以前的事啦！現在我只專情於白夜大人一個人哦！」滅族者翔捧著雙頰陶醉道。「但光是看也很養眼啦！嘎哈哈哈！」

「如果只挑長相的話，狛枝怎麼樣啊？」

「迫汁？誰啊！」滅族者翔哇哇大叫。「哪有誰能比得上白夜大人的完美！」

「那個白頭髮高個子的傢伙啊，妳應該沒忘記吧。」

「……」她歪著頭思考了一下，「嘻嘻嘻，你說那個弱雞男啊！」

「……」

「我記得我記得，臉是長得不錯啦，不過啊……」

「不過啊，」滅族者翔叉著腰，很沒幹勁地道：「雖然是美男子，但是讓人感覺很噁心啊。我的剪刀完全沒有想刺他的慾望，哈哈哈哈哈！」

「……」日向沒想到殺人鬼也挺一針見血的。

**2.6**

再一次回到希望之峰學園正門口，時過境遷。氣派的大門爬上株株蔓生植物，讓這座學園的外貌更顯陰森。日向心想最初來到睡美人所在的城堡前，王子也是這樣的心情嗎？然後他馬上為了想到諸如王子與公主，這樣充滿童話式的比喻而感到好笑，果然他是被狛枝給影響了吧。

作為「人類史上最大最惡的絕望事件」的起始點，希望之峰學園成為令人忌諱的存在。園區被機關長期封鎖且戒備森嚴，此趟日向和狛枝是奉令前來執行任務（取得遺留在某間實驗室裡的資料），他們與輪守的警衛打過照面，又清除了好一部份的藤蔓，得以進入校區。

好幾年前，想不起是幾年前了，日向也是這樣踏進希望之峰學園。所有的憧憬從這裡出生，亦從這裡死去。曾經輝煌，曾經璀璨，希望之峰學園孕育出世界上的希望與絕望。而他們代表未來而來。

狛枝進到學園後便突然變得多話起來，很多時候在自言自語，偶爾轉過頭和他對話，卻又看起來不真在乎他的答覆似的。希望之峰學園對於狛枝而言，也是個很重要的場所吧。他微妙地變得像以前那個狛枝，雖然在笑，看起來又不太實在。虛假的笑意覆蓋在他的臉上，如同面具。

兩人穿越迴廊，距離當初苗木等人被禁錮的舊校舍只差十幾公尺遠。「希望之峰學園史上最大最惡事件」也是在裡面發生的。日向無法忘掉親手殺死人的觸感，當時他什麼也沒想，至今那份真實的恐懼感才深刻地攫獲他。奪走別人的生命究竟是怎麼回事，又，這份罪惡有多麼深重。做的當下是不會感受到的。只有事後，倫理道德回到他體內，罪惡感沉沉壓著他，直到他貼到地面上，再也起不了身。

「對了，日向同學，你知道嗎？」狛枝站定點，緩緩抬起手臂，指向舊校舍外的一個地方，笑著說：「──那裡，是監視器的死角哦。」

窒悶的空氣在門打開的瞬間一鼓作氣朝他們襲來。是實驗室的味道。太熟悉了。日向踏進那團空氣，不知該用懷念還是習慣來解釋。儘管多年未曾使用，血與藥劑的氣味乾涸了，黏在磚塊與磚塊縫隙間的血漬卻無法被簡單抹去。

從「預備學科的日向創」到「神座出流計畫實驗者編號」再到「超高校級的希望」，在這間實驗室裡到底發生過多少事，日向經歷過多少的轉變，要試著去「成為別人」。研究者關心的不曾是「他」，他們否認形上學的概念，不在乎經驗累積，只就事論事，看著數據說話。改造、開發、變化、還原……做著夢卻否定夢的本質。

完人教育在古希臘文化中便有跡可循，時代留下來的雕塑是藝術，終歸是夢想。科學家拼湊著用蠟油糊成並以細線固定的羽毛做成翅膀，裝到日向背上，催促他：「伊卡魯斯，快飛啊，你要成為最接近太陽的男人。」忘記那些鐵鑄的忠告，日向像是躍入雲端，遨遊在空中，殊不知翅膀漸漸分崩離析。

所有人都忘了：在他背上的，不過是羽毛做的翅膀罷了。

**2.7**

實驗室正中央有個偌大的手術台，足夠讓成人躺下。台子上還附有防止實驗者掙扎用的鐵鍊，地板布滿破碎的滴管器材。日向記得手術燈打在臉上有多麼刺眼。他繞過手術台，目標明確地往最底部走去。

房間最底部開了扇窗，日光照入，塗抹到兩人身上。狹窄的通道分別放著張桌子和鐵架，鐵架擺著陳年堆積的雜物，他們在四散的文件裡找到需要的資料，發黃的破舊紙張寫著：希望育成計畫企畫書。日向沉默地把文件塞到包包，一點也不想看上面的內容。桌子上頭有個放大數倍的模型，用玻璃蓋蓋著，積了眾多灰塵。銅製的名牌斑駁寫著：希望之峰學園創立者，神座出流。

日向伸手觸及玻璃蓋表面，半是嘲諷道：「只要照著這個模型改造大腦，你也可以變成你最喜歡的『超高校級的希望』。」

太簡單了。簡單地像個玩笑。研究者照本宣料，剖開他的腦袋，改變大腦結構，抹殺人格與記憶，最後他們認為計畫完美達成，從他這裡硬生生奪走他的名字，再告訴他：「從今天起，你就叫做『神座出流』。」

研究者開始灌輸他各種觀念，他連自己的事情都需要被人告知，以學習的方式去理解。日向再也無法從鏡子裡看見他自己，頭髮覆蓋他的面容，縫隙間看見的世界面目全非。

「啊哈，儘管如此，我還是對日向同學身上的希望深信不疑哦。」狛枝歪著頭看向日向，眼中彷彿疊上雙重螺旋。狛枝怪怪的，他今天太過像修學旅行時的他，齒輪顛倒著運轉，夕陽餘暉與室內陰影打入他的瞳孔之內，產生漩渦。幾個月來他甚少談及的道理，與希望絕望共處的狛枝再一次從漩渦中央浮出。

（就像是踏入校園的那一瞬間，感受到的暈眩感……）

（黑暗中有一扇門。而他必須──打開它。）

「……真無聊呢。」

他背後的狛枝倒抽了一口氣。

**2.8**

身處的前後位置沒有改變。他伸手觸摸放著大腦模型的玻璃蓋，頭顱內的大腦亦在吸吐間運作，存在於玻璃蓋下的模型與存在於他頭顱下的大腦「就像是用同個模子印出來的」。他的嗓音低平地沒有起伏變化：「你還是一如既往地無聊啊。抱懷無聊的理念、操持無趣的言語，廉價的希望。你的內在一無是處。把愛意投注在虛幻的事物中，得不到任何東西。你真是……太無聊了。」

「……難道，你是……神座出流……？」狛枝顫抖地問道。

「是又怎樣，不是又怎樣？這件事有這麼重要嗎？」冷淡的聲音道。「聽你的口氣，難不成你認為『日向創』和『神座出流』是兩個不同的人格？」

「好的屬於神座，壞的屬於日向；希望和凡人，你是這麼想的？」他的語氣平靜，卻極其森冷。空間內連彼此呼吸的頻率都能聽聞。他看也不看狛枝，像不想浪費視線投注在對方身上。「你口中的『喜歡』和『愛』，從來不曾指向任何一個擁有實體的人。『希望』只是精神形式的意象與象徵，是種比喻。」

「你是絕對……無法從『希望』那裡得到任何東西的。」

「我……」狛枝的聲音微弱得不像話，更像是枯葉落地發出的聲響。

「絕望也是一樣的。你付出永遠得不到回報的愛，從中有什麼樂趣？有什麼意義？」他的手掌覆在玻璃蓋表面，與微光製造出一塊淺薄的影子，壓到模型上頭。「你一直在做毫無意義的事哦。」

「沒有人會感謝你，沒有人會景仰你。你這就是你想要的？」他問。「……別開玩笑了。」

日向一改口氣，又問了：「這就是你想要的嗎，狛枝？」

他停止扮成「那時候的自己」的口氣與想法，日向轉過身，不受頭髮遮蔽的眼睛筆直地看著狛枝。

「狛枝，你聽清楚了。」

日向一字一句堅決地說道：「和希望跟絕望沒有關係，我現在站在你面前和你說話，就只是這樣而已。只是這樣的話不行嗎？對你來說，我只是『希望』底下的附屬品？你到底把人當成什麼了。」

「……」

日向深深吸了一口氣，朗聲說道：

「我就是我，我是日向創。」

說完那句話後他便不再說了。兩人間彷彿從沒有過難熬至此的沉默，許久，狛枝才低下頭，擠盡全身力氣般，輕聲道：「……對不起。」

「我一直都知道和我在一起的就是日向同學。如果傷害到你……非常抱歉。」狛枝說。「我想說的是，就算沒有才能，不是『超高校級的希望』……」

「我也，對你這個人……對日向同學……」

**2.9**

他扶狛枝進到自己的公寓，對方已經醉得連站都站不穩。離開希望之峰學園後他問對方要不要一起去喝酒，狛枝沒有拒絕，不發一語地跟在他後頭走。離機關本部不遠處有間他和左右田常去的居酒屋，他們隨意喝了兩三杯，狛枝就毫無徵兆地倒下了。

日向摸索找出鑰匙，憑藉記憶插進鑰匙孔，一片黑暗中，狛枝鼻息紊亂，打在他頸間。日向先讓狛枝靠牆坐下，打開玄關的燈，聞到兩人身上的酒精味：「酒氣好重……」

他脫下外套，暫且置於鞋櫃，又把雙方的皮鞋都脫了。

「喂，狛枝，醒醒。」他喊道，對方毫無反應。蒼白的肌膚附著一抹淡淺的粉紅，纖長的睫毛一顫一顫地抖動，他輕輕拍打狛枝的臉頰，對方終於將眼睛撐出一絲縫隙，恍惚地說：「我好像看到兩個我……」

「一個就夠我受了。」日向回道：「今天先睡我家吧。」

他邊讓狛枝慢慢移動到臥房，心裡想著幾個小時前他們在希望之峰學園的事。當時狛枝沒有把話講完，怎麼嘗試都無法發出後面的音，像是被話語哽住喉嚨，快要窒息。他摀住嘴巴，又低聲道了一次歉。對不起，日向同學，對不起。狛枝說，彷彿他犯了一個多大的忌諱。

日向尚在思考對方言語中空白的意義，狛枝對他到底是怎麼想的？而他……又對狛枝怎麼想呢。

狛枝的身體很僵硬，應該說他全身都是骨頭。日向替他解開領帶和襯衫上邊的鈕扣，從領口露出兩截突出的鎖骨。他的頭歪向一邊，雙唇微啟，又快要墜入昏睡當中。他讓狛枝在他床上躺好，確定對方躺得夠安穩，用極輕的動作撫摸他的臉頰。手指沿著下巴的線條往下滑過，止於鎖骨中間的窩處。

日向驚訝地發現──他竟然對著和自己一樣的男人身體興奮了。而且對象還是那個狛枝，這一刻令他最最感到罪惡感，然而他還沒為這些行為找到任何一個解釋前，他只想先離開這裡。日向正準備為自己到客廳沙發張羅布置，不料狛枝睜開眼，拉住他準備抽離的手。

原來你醒著……日向還想跟他說什麼，狛枝主動仰頭吻了他。溫熱的舌頭鑽進他的口腔，像條靈活的魚跳動著，他們互相吐著氣泡與泡沫，交換空氣與養分。濕潤的水聲響起，狛枝上氣不接下氣，眼神更為迷濛。

「日向同學……」狛枝又開始口齒不清地喊他，並持續親吻著。「我……」

吻的熱度幾乎要燙傷他。日向第一次在狛枝的身上感受到如此炙熱的溫度，不可視的火焰熊熊燃燒著，他們身為火種，首當其衝。他解開狛枝的腰帶，手掌冒出汗，握住對方身體的一部分，然後，生疏地擺弄著。他們像要達成一個契約，建構一個默契，在光影中探求，終究形成規律的律動。那些他總認為堅不可破的東西，全在火堆化做灰燼。他的信仰在燃燒。而他的堅持在燃燒。狛枝的手撫上日向的檔間，他們渴極了，只能擁吻著從彼此身上尋求得來不易的水分。

日向想其實從不是慾望征服了他們，而是更多的非如此不可所造成。非如此不可。他們在高溫下改變自己的形體，變得柔軟而脆弱，貼近下體的布料早和棉被捲在一起，燃燒還在繼續，不完全的，不美麗的，更加貼近現實面的，更加殘酷的，更加無法避免地碰撞與揉合。因為非如此不可。直到火源全然熄滅以前，狛枝的頭埋入日向的胸口，逸出悶哼的喘息聲。他的右手，骨節分明的手指撫弄日向柔軟的部位，義手纏著他的頭髮，觸及潛伏在他頭上的傷疤。

狛枝伏倒在他身下喘息。

黏稠的體液沾上雙手的瞬間，日向彷彿聽見長久以來阻隔在兩人間的那層薄膜，啵地一聲破滅了。


	3. 〈四十六本の肋骨と二つの心臓〉

_一切從沙濱上開始。_

_寄發恐嚇信函、教唆犯罪、誤導學級裁判、隱瞞線索、知情不報。發狂的行為、盲目相信才能、通過只有六分之一存活率的俄羅斯轉盤、引爆炸彈、誘發恐慌情緒、製造騙局、親自導演最後一次的殺人事件。對方滿口虛妄的愛意，希望與絕望，巨大的幸運與不幸的輪轉，「像我這種垃圾」和「希望象徵的你們」，把自己和其他人劃分成兩個區塊，絕不逾越，一而再再而三付出他所謂「無償的愛」。_

_雨後初晴的下午他們划著小舟，走遍整座島嶼。舊館、海邊小屋、Live House、「整人公館」、倉庫……直到終點。狛枝這個人既瘋狂、自私、我行我素、固執、悲觀、沒有自信、過度謙卑、為了達到目的不擇手段、擁有扭曲價值觀、崇仰接近信仰意涵的意象。簡直除了臉蛋外沒有一處可取了。_

_但日向就是無法放著他不管。經歷過這麼多事件，覆蓋上這麼多謊言，他終究原諒了狛枝。自己也覺得不可思議，但就是原諒了，接受他過去的所有作為。_

_並且，想要看著他，待在他的身邊。_

_原來這份情感是「喜歡」嗎。_

_就算是這樣的他，這樣罪孽深重的他們，也有相愛的權利啊。_

_日向用曾經沾上他人鮮血的手指輕輕捲起狛枝鬆軟的白髮，再緩緩放開。他抱住狛枝單薄地可憐的身體，等待黎明到來。_

**3.1**

日向看見狛枝睡在自己身邊，只著襯衫，露出一大截白皙的長腿。完事後他馬上睡著了，日向卻異常清醒，為狛枝蓋好被子，簡單處理下周圍的慘況，還沖了個熱水澡。為了不吵醒狛枝，洗過的頭髮只用毛巾擦過了事。他實在了無睡意，肚子裡的酒精絲毫沒有發揮效力，站到陽台難得地點了根菸。頭髮沒吹乾，讓他的腦袋隱隱作痛。

他陷入一片他創造的雲霧中，黑夜裡稀疏點起一盞又一盞昏黃的路燈，日向試圖釐清自己的情緒（他已做不到完全的理性）。

自己竟然會這樣渴求狛枝。

他對對方做過的每一件事都難以忘懷，起初斬釘截鐵地認為：像狛枝那樣本性扭曲的人，彼此永遠不可能互相理解。半年下來，他發現更多狛枝軟弱的地方，更像是個真實的人，而非虛幻的影或形象。他看過他哭泣、徬徨地站在海邊的樣子、掙扎的片段，狛枝明顯變了。對方不同過去那麼堅持立場，開始試著懺悔。

日向看著他的改變，不知不覺在意起狛枝。島上的記憶與未來機關的活動層層交疊，在標註「狛枝凪斗」的記憶中，黑白熊帶來的陰天已經消弭了。他無法否認自己喜歡上這傢伙。

他喜歡狛枝。

日向確信了自己的心情，長久以來的陰霾頓時散去。他捻熄菸，轉身回到房間。窗簾沒有拉攏，半邊皎潔的月光透過窗戶浮在狛枝的側頸。多麼不真實的男人啊。日向躺回狛枝身旁，單人床要擠上兩個大男人還是有些勉強。他擁抱他，狛枝在他懷中平緩呼吸著，就只是存在於此，便讓日向感到無法明狀的安心感。

日向心想：等狛枝起來後，把家裡鑰匙給他吧。

**3.2**

日向把原先的床移到書房，再買了張雙人床安置在臥房，床板的部分拜託貳大協助搬運。他不僅熱心又不會對事情刨根究底（但他想貳大絕口不問這床是要做什麼的，是因於他的體貼）。至於狛枝連人帶那些用一個行李箱輕鬆解決的私人物品住進日向家裡，沒引來任何人的注意。

他們的關係發展地理所當然過了頭。火種燒完剩餘灰燼的隔一日，日向做好早餐等狛枝，對方躊躇地踏出臥房，囁嚅地道：早安。聲音好比狐狸尾巴上的細毛擺動著。酒醉不能成為藉口，從來不。沒有記憶被挖掘到底部，日向只是太尋常地喊他來吃飯。狛枝到餐桌對面抓起吐司啃，他熱了牛奶到馬克杯裡，要對方接去喝。

狛枝主動站起來幫他清洗用過的碗盤，結束後，日向送他回到家門口（不過是打開他家的門，走了三步到隔壁），將他家裡的鑰匙給他。狛枝沉默地接了下來，眼睛眨動的頻率卻比平時要多。他和日向道別，神情很正常，藏在蓬鬆白髮裡的耳根子卻紅透了。

把兩人同居的事情如實告訴苗木，對方沒表示贊成或反對，只道：「如果你們雙方都認為這樣就好的話……我不會和其他人說的。」

日向沒有隱瞞的打算，只是不需要特意將兩人的關係公諸於世。他們表面上生活和之前沒什麼不同，一些細微的改變在間歇地產生罷了。

沒過多久，冬天接著到了。

直到東京都的街道覆上一層薄薄冰雪時，日向才發現他錯過了今年的第一場雪。辦公室的窗櫺結了霜，日向伸出手去摸，這份冷得使他皮膚表面都麻痺的感覺還真是久違了。上一個冬天是什麼時後？對於「日向創」而言，這又是他所迎接的第幾個冬天？

日向幫狛枝圍上那條針織圍巾，今年冬天來得太早（或只是他們疏於留意），冬衣並不準備得十分充足。好在兩人的身形相似，湊合著穿還勉強夠用。他們約定下個休息日一同上街添購衣物，但眼見公事繁雜，不知道哪時才能抽出空來。

狛枝原先削瘦地多，在日向半強迫的長期餵養下，終歸還是長了點肉出來（聊勝於無），日向只希望對方那附在皮膚上太過微薄的脂肪足以撐過這個冬天。

小泉織了條圍巾給他，質地柔軟而織工細膩，看得出來是下過心思的。日向並不特別覺得冷，便解下圍巾給打著哆嗦的對方。

狛枝拉了拉圍巾，低聲說道：日向同學，別糟蹋了小泉同學的一片心意啊。

我沒有糟蹋小泉的心意。日向立起風衣的領子，又說：倒是你，可別冷著了。

**3.3**

日向爬上建築物頂樓，試圖俯瞰這座城市。東京已經變得很有幾分以前的樣子了，一個個嬌小的住宅櫛比鱗次依偎著，新大樓棟棟蓋起，鷹架和工程用的擋風藍布佔滿視線，工人們操作堆高機和起重機，一個雛形，一個概念，人們正團結地付出勞力，創造出更美好的市容。

他在撲簌簌的冷風下啜飲咖啡，心情極好。他喜歡看到這樣的景象，一切都漸漸往好的地方發展，看得見未來。鐵門又被打開，日向回頭一看，穿著厚外套的左右田打著哆嗦朝他走來。

「唷，日向……你也在啊。」左右田見日向也在，明顯地有些吃驚，心神不寧地打招呼道。

「你怎麼來了？」他問。

「誰叫吸菸區在整修啦！」左右田拿出香菸火速點上，眼角餘光不住偷瞄他。

兩人誰也沒先說話，過五分鐘，按耐不住的左右田小聲在他耳旁問：「我說啊日向……」

「嗯？」

「你跟……狛、狛枝是不是有一腿啊？」

日向的咖啡險些沒噴出來，他拿起紙巾來擦，回問：「……你怎麼會這麼問？」

「啊哈！果然是這樣吧！」左右田看盡他的反應，用食指指著他哇哇大叫：「我剛回來的時候就覺得你們兩個很可疑了！基佬！日向你竟然是基佬啊！」

「……」日向不知該從哪裡解釋起才好，只好說：「呃，我的確喜歡他。」

「……」左右田發楞道：「……沒想到也有好友向我出櫃的一天啊……」

「……」日向也沒有想過他會有和左右田出櫃的一天。

左右田趁勝追擊：「為什麼……你……那個，你們怎麼搞在一起的啊！告訴我啦！」

「這……自然而然吧。」日向說：「我們可以換個話題嗎？」

「你太見外了吧日向，我們不是心靈之友嗎！這種時候就要和你的心靈之友敞開心胸聊啊！你們從什麼時候開始的啊？誰先跟誰告白的啊？去過那裡約會啊？現在進展到幾壘啦？誰在上面誰在下……」

「我說真的……」

不等日向說完，左右田轟下一枚爆彈：「所以你原本就是基佬喔！」

「……等下班後再好好聊吧，現在是工作時間。」日向搪塞過去，趕緊要走回部門。

左右田仍在後頭疾呼：「下班後等著啊日向！今天晚上一起喝酒你要把一切都交代出來啊！」

下午五點整，左右田一臉不懷好意站在他的座位前。日向無言以對地收拾東西，狛枝驚訝問道：「日向同學今天要準時下班嗎？那我也……」

日向簡直不想去看左右田臉上的表情。他對著狛枝說：「我等等要和左右田去喝酒……之前約好的。抱歉沒事先跟你說。」

狛枝是個明事理的人，他停下動作，道：「我把這份資料寫完就回去了，祝你們玩得愉快。」

「啊，我先走了，自己小心點。」日向穿上外套，拎了公事包就被左右田推著走出辦公室。

他們沒往居酒屋走（「那種地方怎麼講秘密！來！去我家！」左右田堅持道。）沿路買了點下酒菜，馬不停蹄回到公寓。左右田家日向以前來過幾次，堆滿機器與雜物，頗有獨居男子房間的樣子。左右田拿了冰鎮過的啤酒出來，連客套的招呼都沒做，迫不及待地把碗盤備齊，兩人手各拿著一罐啤酒，就期待地張大著眼看他。

這是什麼詭異的招供氣氛啊……日向在心裡吐槽，乾澀地說：「呃……我本來就沒有要隱瞞的打算。」

「那就趁今天一口氣說了吧！快說啊快說啊！」

「……大概是三個月以前的事，我們喝完酒……」

「啊哈！」左右田大叫了一聲，一臉「我就知道」。

「……真是討厭的表情啊。」

「不用管我不用管我你接著說！所以你們誰先告白的？」

「真要說起來……」日向從他的記憶中努力搜索，以失敗告終。「……好像沒有告白。」

「你們還沒有告白過？可是已經住在一起了？」左右田驚訝地張大嘴：「難不成是砲……」

「不是。」日向趕緊否認。「我沒有正式和他表白過，不過差不多意思的話有說過吧。」

「那他有說過他喜歡你嗎？」

「……」如果要說「愛著希望」一類的話語，過去倒是聽到耳朵都快長繭了。說到底他沒有和狛枝明白地說過嗎……雖然狛枝腦袋很好，卻會在奇怪的地方鑽牛角尖，看來還是好好和他說過一次吧。日向同時在心裡想著。

「不過話說，你喜歡狛枝那傢伙哪一點啊？」左右田將啤酒一飲而盡，精準投進牆角的垃圾桶裡。「我總覺得狛枝……呃，你懂的，瘋了點。」

「我懂……」他說起話來都覺得特別無力，卻想不到能怎麼幫狛枝辯駁（畢竟是鐵打的事實）。

「我跟狛枝的事說得夠多了吧？」日向趁機轉移話題，「也該跟我說說你自己了吧。怎麼樣？和索妮亞進展如何？」

看樣子他是哪壺不開提哪壺，左右田八卦的臉上馬上淚流滿面，他苦著臉喝掉一罐啤酒，才說起前幾個月他們幾人在賈巴沃克島上發生的種種故事（「田中那傢伙……」左右田說到一半，又仰頭喝上一口）。

望向醉了七八分的左右田，日向知道這場酒會的重點開始變成左右田戀情抱怨大會。他倒也輕鬆，時不時喝酒夾菜吃，為對方提一些無傷大雅的感想或建議。

左右田在乾掉第四罐啤酒時，一把眼淚一把鼻涕地問他：「但就是喜歡她啊，一直一直都好喜歡她啊，自己也不知道該怎麼辦才好了，你說是不是啊日向。」

「我同意你，」日向搔搔頭，略為苦惱地說：「我也不知道自己為什麼會這麼喜歡他。」

**3.4**

狛枝凪斗離奇生命中最過離奇的事情發生了。更正，是還繼續發生著。他常常在平地跌倒，拿文件的時候被劃破手指，打翻鍋子裡的湯。最顯而易見的舉例──他在聚會上和苗木猜拳，而他輸了。狛枝驚訝地看著他出石頭的握拳姿勢，苗木比他又要驚訝十倍地盯著他自己擺出布的手掌。若是真要比較，苗木那雙小手可能無法完全包覆狛枝。在猜拳這個領域裡，狛枝實在太習慣贏而苗木又太習慣輸了，「幸運」二字本來就以相反的模式在他們的遭遇中運行。

「啊哈哈，願賭服輸。」狛枝說：「我負責跑腿吧，大家想喝什麼？」

眾人亂哄哄地點著飲料的途中，只有兩人知道方才發生的事情有多麼不可思議。日向湊到狛枝身旁，抓起錢包就要陪狛枝出發（左右田在角落露出忍著不笑出來的彆扭表情）。

「我一個人去就可以了。」狛枝又說。

日向瞥到貳大和終里在紙條上標註的複數瓶家庭號可口可樂，說：「你拿不動吧，我幫把忙。」

「需不需要我也……」苗木出聲詢問。

「謝啦，我們兩個就夠了。」日向回道，轉頭向朝日奈喊道：「──喂，點心記得留我們一份別全吃光啊！」

「我幫你看著他們，快去快回吧。」霧切說。

他們並肩走在初春的夜裡。要滿足這種類繁多的清單，非要繞到較遠處的超商一趟。路上行人並不多，日向輕鬆地牽起狛枝的右手（他總有意站到對方左邊），用著散步般的悠哉步伐前行。狛枝想著猜拳的事，發現他正在向上帝典當他諸多細微的不幸，換取與日向共同生活的幸運。大的事故鮮少發生。狛枝不再貪婪地盯著死亡，他視線所及，更多時候停留在日向身上。

狛枝變得不敢對日向說出「喜歡」。過往無所畏懼的他也慢慢習得名為「害怕」的情緒。脫口而出的這個行為如同一語成讖的詛咒，要是他親口證實了這份感情，上帝便會將靶心對準對方。狛枝以前確實是無所畏懼的，他仰賴理想而活，為信念而死。他害怕自己的體質殃及對方，反覆進行自我安慰，單方面地同命運做協議：只要不說出口……那日向同學便會一直安全，永遠不會跟「不幸」沾上關係。

**3.5**

日向和狛枝的同居漸漸步入正軌。

他們逐日習慣醒來時身邊有別於自己的輕微鼻息，也在陽台種起一盆又一盆的長青植物。很多個早晨，一群絨著羽毛的小傢伙會在陽台的欄杆上唱起歌來，再不客氣一點的，便用它小巧的鳥喙啄著陽台的隔窗。先起床的一方（通常是狛枝）便從房間的桌上拿點鳥食餵它們。

日向的作息變得比以往正常許多，他不再沒日沒夜地打卡加班，週末兩人會一齊到附近的超市購物，買些生活用品、食材、對方喜歡吃的零嘴──舉例來說：草餅。狛枝時不時要回醫院做複檢，只要是日向能夠到場的，他從不缺席。自從海外旅行過後，狛枝已經許久沒有和人同住一個屋簷下。有次又經過醫院旁的花店，他站在街道上看店內的擺設，為了良好的呼吸品質，並不敢踏入店內。

「日向同學你知道嗎？」狛枝說：「黃百合的花語。」

「怎麼突然提起這件事情。」日向在他身旁道：「不就是早日康復嗎。」

「是這樣沒錯。」狛枝盯著櫥窗內的花朵吸鼻子。「之前日向同學也送過我呢，很漂亮的黃百合花。不過除了早日康復以外，在朋友之間有『友誼長存』、在情侶之間有『分手』的意思哦。」

「……」

「所以我要說的是，日向同學，」

「好啦好啦。」不等對方把話講完他把狛枝推進花店，然後迅速地買了一朵紅玫瑰給他，說：「我不會再送你黃百合啦。」

本來要調侃日向的狛枝楞楞接下玫瑰，還想接話，日向用吻堵住他的嘴。

**3.6**

他們坐在客廳，一台小收音機放著某個音樂電台的節目。狛枝看著自己的書，日向則把工作帶回家繼續處理（以前他會選擇做完再離開辦公室），俐落地打字聲和古典樂相互交錯，竟也有種和諧的節奏感。故事看到一個段落，他闔上書本，視線朝日向望去。

「對了，日向同學。」狛枝突然開口道。

「怎麼了？」

「為什麼你會跟我這種……」狛枝頓了下，想起對方最近常常對他說：不要再說那些貶低自己的話了，於是改變詞語道：「……會跟我，在一起呢。」

「你說這話是什麼意思？」日向的目光從螢幕上移開，不解地看向他。他走過來坐到他身邊，還順手把收音機關了。表情看起來非常認真，說道：「把話說清楚。」

「我的意思是……我總記得以前好像不是這種感覺啊。」狛枝被他嚴肅的態度稍微震懾到，

「還以為你要說什麼，」日向鬆了一口氣。「不是因為我喜歡你嗎？」

「……」他覺得日向最近扔直球的次數變多了，讓他不知道該怎麼接話下去。

「……具體而言是什麼時候開始的呢？」狛枝問。

「我想想……大概是離開賈巴沃克島前和你……」日向斟酌字句道：「……去工廠旁那間倉庫的那個時候。」

「……是嗎。」

「那時候你哭了吧。看到你哭，我才發現『啊，這傢伙和我一樣也是個人呢』。」

狛枝笑道：「……真是過分的說法啊日向同學，我當然是人啊。」

「這只是個比喻。」日向說。「你當然是人。」

他放鬆身體，指腹滑過狛枝的肩線，抓住一綹散落在肩膀上的頭髮，用指縫梳理。「不過該怎麼說呢，以前一直覺得和你就像不同世界裡的人呢。畢竟我們是在那樣的情況下認識的……」他在中間省略了很多殘酷的字眼和過程，「……我又一直被你騙。」

狛枝故作嚴肅地點頭：「以前的日向同學很天真呢。」

「你還敢說。」日向的語氣中沒有絲毫怒意，反而帶了點寵溺的笑意。「我本來以為，我是不可能和你互相理解的。」

「那現在日向同學覺得我是怎樣的人呢？」狛枝難得主動在日向的手指落下一個吻，湛灰色的眼眸巴眨巴眨地瞧他。

「……是我的戀人。」最後日向說。

**3.7**

他和那名機關成員在茶水間相遇。平時在機關偶爾也會碰到，對方總對他完全視而不見。他如同代表其他的機關成員對「他們這些人」的態度，狛枝這類的傢伙是入不了他的眼的。男人走進來時正好看見狛枝和日向親暱地對話，兩人的關係基本上是眾人皆知了。

不得不說，日向創對於未來機關的貢獻著實不小，就算看不起他的出身，也必須承認他做出來的實績。他能不給狛枝好臉色看，對日向卻還存著點客套的招呼。畢竟這裡可是以希望之峰學園體系建構而成的未來機關，實力永遠代表一切。

「你好。」男人冷冰冰地說，生硬點了個頭。

「午安。」日向禮尚往來，對話卻也不具有延續性。他轉頭和狛枝說：「霧切在找我，我先過去了啊。」

「晚點見。」

男人瞧日向走遠了，嘲諷地說：「像你那樣的人也會有人愛啊。」

狛枝不介懷對方過度尖銳的態度，如往常般平靜地說：「是啊，所以他們都死了。」

對方本還想再說點什麼，聽見那句話後瞪大雙眼，快步離開茶水間。臨走前不忘回頭給予狛枝一個極其嫌惡的眼神。狛枝泡上兩人份的咖啡，不以為意。不過日向同學不會死，他心想，就算用我的生命去交換。

和那成員的小衝突狛枝並沒有和日向提起過，於他真的是件不太重要的事。被輕視也不是第一次的事了。反而，「被重視」才令他感到不習慣。當天日向在九點左右回到家，狛枝正在廚房整理垃圾。

「我回來了。」日向說。

「歡迎回來。」狛枝回應。

他的外套還掛在手臂上，看著狛枝忙碌地做事，出聲詢問：「今天是倒垃圾的日子對吧？要我幫忙嗎？」

「沒關係，」狛枝揚起他的義肢淺笑：「我已經習慣了哦，日向同學。」

日向態度並不強硬，倒是像突然想起什麼地說：「對了，你也差不多別叫我日向『同學』了吧。」

「可是一直以來的習慣總是很難改掉呢。」狛枝停下手邊動作，「不然你試試看叫我的名字？」

「呃……凪斗。」日向說，臉上的表情很微妙。

「……創。」狛枝也試了試，立刻別過頭去：「……太不習慣了，總覺得很害羞啊。還是叫我的姓吧，拜託了日向同學。」

「講出口才覺得真不太習慣……」狛枝鑽了空隙瞧日向，對方也滿臉通紅。「果然就照原本那樣好了，狛枝。」

**3.8**

這樣平和的日子會一直持續嗎？

狛枝偶爾深夜驚醒過來，夢裡早已不見花與女人或者浸水船艙的意象。夢裡只有他和日向，重複著他們每天度過的日子：顏色和款式相似的上衣，只有一條的保暖圍巾、陽台上的盆栽；他們走在下過雨的街道，雨水自屋簷滴滴滑落；春天、夏天、秋天、冬天，四季填滿對方的色彩，日向髮間的氣味，背脊的觸感，手掌的溫度；兩個一對的咖啡杯，超市的塑膠袋，排在一起的皮鞋，掛著對方外套的衣架……

只是哪裡都能看見的平凡生活，狛枝不敢置信。他從來不曾和日向告白過，心想總有一天報應會到來，為了他過度幸運的遭遇，之後一定會有過度巨大的不幸要來摧毀他，打落他的立足之地，讓他次次墜入深淵。無論是在花中的女人或者沉入海底的夢都是虛假的，然而那些和日向相處共度的歲月卻真實刻劃在他生命中，他驚醒過來，才發現一切都不是夢。

那什麼才是夢呢？不幸什麼時候才會來呢？二十多年來他的體質成為定局，狛枝勇於追求希望與光榮，卻遲遲不敢追求自身的幸福。他不敢承認自己對日向的心情，彷彿只要一承認了，死亡就要籠罩在兩人頭頂。為了「與人相愛」的幸運，他不敢去想像那不幸會有多麼悽慘。

他只敢趁著對方熟睡時緊緊握住那隻伸向他的厚實的手，祈禱該有的報應都應驗到自己身上。他已經沒什麼可以再失去了。唯有日向，就算是以他的幸運作為交換，這個溫柔至極的男人，請給予他幸福吧。

**3.9**

狛枝昨晚熱了杯牛奶喝才去睡，隔天早晨他清洗馬克杯，結塊的牛奶變得老硬，牛奶塊死命黏在側面，他試著摳掉它，好些卡在指甲縫裡。他終究還是拿出菜瓜布來刷洗。廚房瀰漫著香蕉的味道，上週買的，一直忘了吃，過熟的香蕉甜得發膩，蓋過他正在烹煮的食物氣味。說到底……狛枝熟練地把洗好的杯子擺到杯架上，心想：香蕉不就是十足的南國特產嗎。

有機會的話，真想再回去一次賈巴沃克島啊。狛枝想著，朝臥室喊道：「日向同學，差不多可以來吃早餐了。」

「哦！馬上來。」日向說。「今天吃什麼？」

「烤鮭魚、雞蛋捲還有白飯，味噌湯快煮好了。」

「鮭魚有放蘿蔔泥吧？」日向的聲音又問。

「當然。」他回道。

「太好了。」他從房裡走出，手上抓著今日的報紙。今天是難得的休息日，前晚日向工作到凌晨，也醒得比較晚。狛枝起床後還不急著做早餐，把家裡簡單打掃一下，等到時間差不多再去叫醒他。

狛枝笑道：「日向同學很喜歡吃日式早餐呢。」

「畢竟是日本人嘛，吃習慣了。啊啊─還是這樣的早餐好啊。」日向拉開椅子，迫不及待地準備開動。「你也別忙了，先來吃吧。」

「好。」狛枝說，把爐子的火轉小，鍋蓋冒出熱氣。像這樣為對方做飯的行為總會令狛枝感到心裡踏實。自己用心做的食物被對方吃下肚，化做養分，成為對方的一部分。日向從不吝於給他讚美與鼓勵，「很好吃」、「這個做得真不錯」、「謝謝」總不會在飯後少去。兩人的廚藝都還算不錯，狛枝是因以前獨居過一陣子，日向則是由於更難以言喻的理由。

他把圍裙解下放在流理台，日向等到他就座拿起筷子，說：「我開動了。」

「我開動了。」狛枝夾起綿密的雞蛋捲塞進口中，悄悄看著日向吃著他煮的飯的樣子。他怎麼看也不會膩，對方拿筷子的姿勢非常標準優雅，三指在下，兩指在上，鮭魚被他均等分成一塊又一塊，夾上白蘿蔔泥，吃得津津有味。

狛枝總是在想兩人的關係，無非是戀人吧。同床共枕，朝夕相處，擁抱和親吻總是細碎地填滿日常的空隙。然而他還沒有向日向說過「我喜歡你」。一次也沒有。這些時日的回憶快速而緩慢地在他的眼前流過。狛枝直到過了很久才有實感：原來我正在和這個人相愛著啊。像是現在這個瞬息間，幸福感如同暖流般擴散到他的全身。

每次日向向他說「我喜歡你」時，狛枝總是啞口無言。他不敢給予承諾，不敢使得這份情意成為實體。然而現在狛枝看著日向閒然地吃著早餐，他第一次打從心底覺得：就算會有不幸降臨，我還是想要和日向同學在一起。儘管那些話語像是言靈般桎梏他，儘管這份情感會帶來任何負面的後果……他還是想要愛他，想要回覆他：「我也喜歡你。」

他低聲喚他：「日向同學。」

「怎麼了？」對方抬起視線，在餐桌的另一頭看向他。

狛枝放下碗筷，鍋子還在爐火上滾。他說：「我有一個不情之請。」

「說來聽聽。」對方扯開笑意，十分溫和地。

這是一個太過美麗的早晨。

狛枝對上日向的眼睛，那雙美得如紅寶石發光的眼睛。他決定以最放鬆的神態、最輕鬆的語氣，最輕描淡寫的方式，來訴說如今的他心中最大的心願。這是他用盡全力，才得以說出口的情話。沒問題，反正日向不會聽到他的心跳聲。狛枝毫不迴避日向的目光，將話語從齒間拋出，與陽光一起送到對方那裡。

「──請你愛我。」


End file.
